Angelic Knight
by Nymph Vixen
Summary: Zero can't remember what has happened before he was four years old. And his only memories are a pair beautiful white wings that were tainted in crimson during the night when the stars were falling. Zero will need help of his friends to remember who he once was and what had happened to his home. Can he remember before its too late and everything is destroyed? Slight AU, Kaze, Kaize.
1. The Promise

The new fic is here~ xD I just couldn't hold it back any longer! So please bear with this insane authoress and her even more insane stories..U I hope everyone will enjoy it! (OwO) Zero will be a crybaby for a while, and I'm not sure if I should rate it T or M for some of the violence. Not sure if there is going to be a lemon here... (O.o) Probably will be an M for language and violence, and maybe a lemon...(-_-)U

Warnings!** Zero will be OOC in the first couple chapters, but I will try to ****get him into character soon! The Hunters are all the bad guys with the exception of Yagari and Kaito who will show up in later chapters. OC Bash. Maybe Yuki if I feel like it! Yaoi, BOY x BOY, don't like don't read! Thank you again for giving this story a try! I own nothing! And I will be giving out a bit of info with more details than the last one.**

**The One- **King (or God) of Heaven and Zero's father. His blood is beyond rich and sacred, it can slowly turn someone to become power hungry and obsessed with his blood. And giving them the power to sniff out the angels disguised as humans. Its powerful enough to stop death from taking them.

**The Orb- **The Heart Of Heaven. The ability to see everything in the human world along with hell. With it's pure white halo around it, everything is at peace. Change any other colors, it means that something will happen. Or someone will die.

**Angel Warriors- **Angels chosen by the Orb to protect the One and Heaven.

**Angels-** Born from the Orb and to protect humans and guide them to the right path. Some are to carry out The One's tasks. Happily living in heaven, and when they die they either die forever or are reborn as humans. Their blood is sacred, more powerful than a pureblood's; and can heal any type of wound or disease. It can turn a Level E completely insane. They are hunted down by Hunters for their blood to bait vampires.

**Hunters- **Humans seeking the Orb to gain immortality and power in order to destroy the vampires.

**The Four Celestial Warriors- **Only four chosen elite Angels that have the power to protect The Orb and go out to do most of the war with special powers the Orb has given them. They come and go to earth for the most dangerous missions.

**Portal- **An opening to earth that The One and The Four Celestial Warriors have the ability to open.

* * *

**Angelic Knight**

**The Promise**

**The** sky was full of diamonds resting on a black satin sheet, while he looked up seeing a couple of shooting stars fall. Just what was he doing before he fell asleep? A man was coming near him, and he wanted to scream out in shock, he had blood-red eyes and his fangs were inside a girl's neck, he was so fascinated that he couldn't move. He watched her long strands of light-blonde hair caked with blood, and Zero wondered who she was, her screams were slowly dying and he just couldn't move. But something that was stuck on the woman's back was what had caught his attention. It was a pair of wings that were once a pure white color now turning into the color of her sacred blood. Did the woman knew who he is, but why is the man drinking her blood?

The thing dropped the now dried shell of a human and smirked seeing him standing by the swings. He wasn't sure how he had gotten there, but that dead woman had told him someone will be picking him up, but when? He watched the man walk slowly towards him, his bloodied fangs shined under the amber of the park's lights, and Zero looked at him with frighten eyes. He was only four, and he didn't know anything.

It let out an ugly screech and Zero was on the ground with the man close to him. He felt the fangs pierced his soft skin drinking him, and to his shock someone had shoved his attacker off him. Zero's neck was bloodied by the man's sharp fangs, and his blood was oozing out of the wound, he covered his neck with his slightly dirtier hand trying to see if it would stop. His wide lavender eyes landed on a man with a black button up shirt and black pants. The wind ruffled his short brunette hair, Zero looked at him with tears in his eyes. His white robe was slowly regenerating back to its normal state that was before.

"You, you're an─" the thing laughed then launched at his savior who dodged him before he could inflict a wound. It laughed out loud making Zero wince, the laugh sounded dry and dead, no humor in it. But the thing escaped into the woods, his savior was about to go after it, but then looked at him with a worried expression. He sighed and stayed with the child who looked like he was in shock.

He watched the man walk up to him and smiled, he knelt in front of him and stretched his hand out. His reddish-brown eyes held so much warmth that it belonged to a father who loved his child so much. Zero watched the eyes turn slightly red, but he didn't care. The man save him, so he deserved to be trusted. Right? The wind rustled the trees, dust, leaves and flower petals came from the floor making it give a mystic flow around them. Both their hair and clothes (robes for Zero) flowed around them.

Zero still stared at the offered hand and slowly brought it towards the larger one. The older man smiled bringing the child towards him and both walked out of the now windy park. After they walked for a while the stranger held Zero close to his chest. Zero was held by the man and he snuggled feeling safe, so he closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

**"─** don't know where he came from. His clothes are robes made of the finest silk and satin, and there was an angel protecting him. But sadly she died turning into glittery dust after I scared the Level E off."

Zero woke up to see a man with sandy-colored hair tied in a low ponytail. His lavender eyes landed on the other man who saved him from the vampire. Then his eyes landed to another boy who was looking at him with a blank gaze. He had chocolate-brown hair with reddish-brown eyes, he looked a couple of years older than him, give or take. He watched the other boy look deep into his eyes, then a knock came and the sandy haired-man went to get the door. No later than two minutes passed when he entered the room with a beautiful woman and a girl around his age walking on her side clutching her hand. Zero stared at them with curious eyes, he looked back at the boy who took his hand on his clutching it slowly without a care in the world.

"Kaname take him to his room and show him around," his savior told the little boy who was next to him, still holding his hand.

Kaname nodded, he stood from the couch still holding Zero's hand and they left. Zero winced from the pain on his neck, he put his hand over the patched up skin, and wondered if the stranger did it or the girly man? He wasn't sure. They walked up the stairs passing two─ three doors and made it to the fourth door. The other boy opened it revealing a big room with a double bed in the middle of the room, a window with a nook was facing the bed. A closet was more on the other side of the room with a mirror as the door, a nightstand, nothing much.

"I'm Kaname and you will live in this house along with that insane father-obsessed man." the chocolate-brown haired boy said with a monotone voice making Zero look at him.

"..."

"What did you say?" he asked seeing Zero blush and fiddled with his fingers.

"Thank you." Zero smiled beautifully at Kaname making him blush and look away.

"No problem. Come on, let's go find Cross." Kaname took hold of Zero's small hand in his and led him back to the dinning room, with that same blush.

Zero smiled and followed him contentedly, he didn't know where he was, and they all seem to be a nice family. He will like it here. They made it into the kitchen seeing the three adults sitting on the table and the small girl looking bored on her mother's lap. Zero shyly peaked at the adults of the children and found them silently talking to each other with serious faces.

"Hi~ My name is Kaien Cross, but you can call me daddy." Kaien said seeing Zero and Kaname holding hands.

"Hello Zero, I'm Haruka, my wife Juri and I see you met our oldest son, Kaname. This is our daughter Yuki." his savior said motioning to each of them.

"Hi, my name is Zero," he gave them the beautiful smile he gave Kaname and they all had awed expressions.

"That's my son! He inherited that smile from me!" Cross threw his arms around the small figure, bringing Zero to himself, he nuzzled his hair.

"Daddy─ can't breath..." Zero felt the hug get tighter and tears of joy sprang free from the older man.

"He called me daddy!" Kaien sobbed.

"Let him go now," Kaname gave him a blank─ yet hints of a glare look.

Zero felt the arms around his small frame disappear and he looked at the others, he saw the girl─ Yuki blush his way and looked away seeing his gaze on her. His eyes landed on Kaname who was staring at him with a fascinated look. Zero blushed taking back his hand and looked down fiddling with the string on his slightly baggy shirt.

"Kids, why don't you go play in the living room," Juri smiled ushering them out of the kitchen.

"So you're planning to have Noir train him to become a hunter?" Haruka asked putting both his hands on the table. His voice sounded uncertain about that idea.

"It's the only way to have his secret hidden. No one will suspect him to be..." Kaien sighed not finishing.

"All right, but once he reaches a certain age, he might get his wings." Juri said with a worried tone. They already gathered that Zero was an angel and will try to hide him, the deceased angel who was with him must have been his caretaker, but failed and took upon themselves to care for the silverette.

"We'll have Kaname to watch over him, after all, he his smart for his age." Haruka explained.

"Yes, and Noir─"

"He's a hunter! If he found out then he might tell!" Juri said with widening eyes.

"I think he might not like the kid." Haruka grimaced hearing the children's laughter.

"Kaname will secretly watch over him, so have him come over and I could send Zero over for a couple of days. Then when the new school opens, they would be together 24/7. Until then Kaname and Zero will be spending time with each other for a long time." Kaien smiled picturing his son and Kaname playing together.

"Yes," both King and Queen agreed with a smile.

**"Hi,"** a small shy voice said making Zero look at the girl with long brown hair.

"Hi... Yuki!" Zero said proud of himself for remembering her name.

"Where do you come from?" the girl asked sitting down where her big brother and Zero sat in front of the small fireplace.

Zero tried hard to remember where he came from, but nothing came to mind. It was all blank, he tried harder until he felt his head hurt from all the thinking. "I'm not sure..." he finally answered truthfully.

"It's OK. Mr. Cross will take very good care of you." Yuki smiled while looking at the boy, he wore one of Kaname's shirts with shorts that were too big for him to wear.

"He told me to call him daddy..." Zero didn't feel right saying that name.

"Don't listen to him, he just wants attention." Kaname spoke for the first time making both kids look at him.

"Big brother don't be mean." Yuki scolded her big brother halfheartedly.

Zero smiled seeing Kaname look away from her, but he caught the small smile decorating his cute face. They talked, played and laughed getting to know each other more and more. Yuki had yawned and left them to go to her mother. Kaname and Zero were laying on their stomachs seeing the fire, both resting from their activities. Kaname glanced at Zero seeing that pretty smile decorating his pale features, until Zero looked at him. Both held eye contact and Zero smiled making Kaname freeze then he gave him his own smile. Zero felt his heart flutter inside, he really liked Kaname, which he didn't realize he had spoken it out loud.

"I like you too Zero," Kaname said in a very soft voice.

"Then we should get married when we get older!" Zero stood on his socked-covered feet and made him to stand too. Yuki had told him about human getting together with the ones they like since Zero wasn't familiar with anything─yet. Zero had to really look up at him, Kaname was a bit taller than him by a lot. Being only four years old can make you feel so not tall.

"All right," Kaname found it cute that Zero had propose Kaname. He knew about marriages and you had to marry the one you love, but Kaname might make an exception with the unique child.

Both giggled not knowing three adults had heard their conversation. Said three adults all began to smile at Zero's innocence. Zero felt sleepy and was on the ground with his back closing his eyes drifting off to dreamland.

**Months** have passed, Kaname and Zero had grown to be closer. They were playing outside the twilight sky showed them that it was slightly late for the silverette. Zero was looking up at the sky, he felt his heart ache every time his eyes landed on the sky. He didn't know why, but he wanted to know who he really is and what had happened to him not to remember his past. A shooting star was shown and excitement suddenly showed inside his whole being, he ran after it ignoring Kaname's shouts for him to return.

He ran feeling something inside his chest beat, and it was not his heart. Zero couldn't seem to catch the falling star. He didn't know what was going on, but he needed to find the star. Something in his heart screamed to go where the star will land, he heard shouts of Kaien and Kaname was right next to him in no later than a few seconds.

"Where are we going?" he asked without a trace of tiredness in his voice.

"I wanna catch the star!" Zero said out of breath with his eyes wide and innocent.

Kaname's wide eyes looked up to see a falling star, he didn't know why Zero wanted to catch it. But if it brought him happiness, then Kaname will catch it. If it really was falling their way. His eyes landed on the pure happiness on his silverette's eyes, he smiled feeling warm and ticklish inside his stomach. Zero lost the star and both stopped, it wasn't falling anymore, so it probably landed already? Zero wanted to cry, he hiccupped a few times trying hard not to sob in front of his dear beloved.

"It's all right Zero. We may not catch them tonight, but there will be other nights to catch them." Kaname pulled him to a hug feeling the smaller body tremble.

"Can it only be us two," Zero peeked up seeing a warm smile directed only at him.

"Promise," Kaname smiled rubbing his forehead towards Zero's giving him a smile, he closed his eyes feeling his heart thump hard inside his undeveloped chest. Zero smiled snuggling closer to the pureblood and sighed contentedly.

Both had went back to the silverette's home to go to sleep, it was passed his bedtime and Zero really wanted to sleep. Kaien hugged Zero to his chest squealing like a little girl who had bought her first Barbie doll all on her own─ and hugged the little boy who was too sleepy to react. Kaien put both children to sleep, he was glad to have someone else play with Zero instead of the boy growing up all sour.

Kaname felt Zero snuggle closer and he smiled, he was on his side facing Zero's tired face. Zero smiled looking at Kaname in the eyes, he rested his head on the older boy's shoulder comfortably. Zero glanced at the dark sky filled with beautiful diamonds and he looked back at Kaname with another cheesy smile before closing his eyes.

"I promise to always be by your side, in these months you became important to me." Kaname said putting a small hand around the smaller boy's back and brought him closer.

"I always want to be by your side promise..." Zero spoke in a very sleepy voice.

**The** years slowly began to move in and the boys have come and go to each other's house. Now that Zero is twelve years old he has been extremely happy. He wanted to hug Kaname every time he see's the older boy. Zero has been too innocent to realize the gazes Kaname has been sending him, of course he being sixteen─ hormones have hit him hard. And Zero still being young and innocent, he didn't want to scare the younger teen.

Both were now inside the house, Kaname sat on a stool watching the silverette cook something for them to eat while Kaien had gone out to do some work. Zero was cooking some BBQ chicken with vegetables and rice. He wore his plain white apron, he was glad that he had gone with his stepfather to the store. If he didn't then he would have gotten a frilly pink one just like the one the older man had. He shivered in a bad way.

"I have to tell you something." Kaname sighed looking down the floor.

Zero looked at him. Something in his voice didn't sound right and Zero didn't know if he will like what the pureblood had to say. "What happened?" Zero made sure the stove was off before he walked up to the vampire and sat right in front of him.

"I have to go away for a while, it's going to take two years. I don't want to go, but I have to..." Kaname sighed looking into the silverette's lavender eyes with so much pain.

"Why? What's going on? Kaname, please before you leave... I want to know what you really are. Whenever Cross or I get injured and blood is spilled your eyes turn red. I want to know if you're human or..." Zero didn't know what else to say, he was scared of the truth.

"Zero, if I tell you what I am, promise you will still be by my side." Kaname said holding the boy's gaze.

"I will not run away. We made a promise to always be by each other's side no matter what." Zero walked towards him and hugged him in an innocent manner. Kaname froze, he was frozen for a couple of seconds before he closed his arms around the slim waist.

"That we did," Kaname smiled smelling the beautiful fresh clean scent coming from the human.

"Will you tell me!" Zero said in excitement still hugging the older teen.

"I'm a vampire," Kaname said and held on tight when he felt the boy tense.

Zero looked up and he looked down, no one made a move. Both held their gazes and Zero wanted to laugh for the joke, but he didn't see anything amusing in Kaname's eyes. Zero slowly closed his eyes gulping lightly and got out of the older teen's hold. He walked backwards feeling his heart beat faster and harder─ it felt that it was going to jump out of his rib cage! He wondered why?

"Please don't leave me," Kaname got up and didn't waste a precious heartbeat to hold the small boy who was still in shock.

"I'm not going to leave you! I'm just shock, that's all..." Kaname smiled after he heard Zero. "But I want to see your teeth!" Zero looked up at the taller teen with an excitement

Kaname smiled feeling his heart flutter and slowly opened his mouth to show the slightly sharp canines. Zero saw them and had his wide innocence written all over his child-like face. He had never noticed Kaname's teeth before, maybe because he shies away from the older teen's mouth. For the first time ever, Zero felt his heart jump and his tummy go crazy with butterflies. He didn't know what it was, but Zero liked the feeling.

"Cool!" Zero leaned forward taking a closer look, before this he had never believed of supernatural beings. But now that he is seeing Kaname, he will start to find more of his kind.

"But Zero, today is my last day, I have to go to Europe and see what we need to do. My kind is being slaughtered over there and as prince, it is also my duty. But I will be back for when the new school opens. I was told that the max will be two years, but I don't know?" Kaname sighed seeing Zero's face fall completely.

"Don't leave me, I don't know what to do without you!" Zero hugged Kaname.

"I'll be back for good and I will never leave you alone. We promise, we can even make a blood promise." Kaname smiled, a blood promise is a very sacred. If two vampires use such a thing then they will have to finish the promise no matter what events are thrown their way. A small scar will appear at the palm of their hands until they finished their blood promise, then it will disappear. Kaname sliced his palm and Zero watched the beautiful liquid flow out of the small wound.

"Blood promise..." Zero watched as Kaname sliced his own palm and he saw the crimson eyes looking at the wound hungrily.

Then, Kaname put both palms and they began to beat. "With this I, Kaname Kuran make a blood promise to come back to your side. No matter what obstacle appears, I will always be by your side now and forever." he nodded for Zero to say what he had just said.

"With this I, Zero make a blood promise to wait for you. No matter what obstacle appears, I will always wait for you now and forever." it felt as if his mouth was moving all on its own. And his palm began to feel very warm, then hot. Zero winced at the heat, and it began to cool down feeling like ants were crawling over his wound until he felt the wound cool off.

Both palms glowed and it faded, Zero looked down to his left palm, he saw a small scar. And if he looked closer the scar was a rose with vines around it. He looked at Kaname who also had a small scar like his own, he smiled. He didn't know why, but that promise might turn out to be more. Kaname hugged Zero one last time and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you in two years," Kaname was walking outside and Zero accompanied him.

"All right," he smiled watching the handsome brunette walk away.

The wind blew and Zero watched the older teen go inside the limo and it took off to god knows where. Zero sighed closing the door, his heart broke seeing the person he cares about so much leave. It felt like his colors went to gray, Zero had tears run down his face and he sighed closing the door behind him making sure it was locked. He walked the house and saw it all big and empty, he didn't want to be there anymore. He wished Kaien would hurry up and come home.

* * *

First chapter up! Next one soon!~


	2. Kaito & White Lily

Thank you reviews, faves, alerts and anons~ I love you all and hope I'm not just wasting time with this story. (0.o) Warnings are in chapter 1 and I own nothing! Enjoy~

**Angelic Knight**

**Kaito & White Lily**

**A** few months had passed when Zero hasn't seen Kaname, and he was not happy one bit. He moped, cried and just couldn't live without him. Until one day at dinner Kaien had told him that he will be getting a new relative, Zero glared at the man and stormed off to his room. He would rather shoot the next idiot who was offending him then live with a stepbrother. He was glaring at the wall, floor, mirror, bed─ hell even his reflection wasn't safe. He laid in bed looking at the light blue color, he wished Kaname was here with him. He fell asleep for the night hoping that when he wakes up, Kaname will be there looking at him with a smile on his handsome face.

It has been six months and it felt like an eternity has passed since he had last seen Kaname. He should really stop, he was acting like a love-struck girl waiting for her prince charming to come and rescue her from her boring ass life. Psh! Zero was not going to be like that, and sure as hell he isn't the girl! He will meet the new family member and try to be friends, yes! He will make friends and make memories together. Kaname and Yuki both will make memories and bring them when they come. He and the new addition can make their own memories and all four of them can laugh about it later. Yes, he already has his plan set for the return of the Kurans!

"Zero, hurry! He'll be here soon!" Kaien squealed in happiness and the small teen could hear his father's clapping hands.

"Coming," Zero rolled his eyes walking down the stairs, he was tired because Kaien would drag him out of the house to help out draw the building for the new school. And the fool told him to clean up the spare room that was going to be the new addition's, the bastard didn't even lift a finger to help! His hands hurt badly and he was even more sleepy. His gaze landed on Kaien talking to some dude with an ugly face. A thick scar adorned the left side of his cheek, going up to stop a little before the hairline. He had light-blonde hair with grey eyes and is a pale skin.

The man was looking at Zero, he looked at him up and down, then turned back to Cross leaving. Zero didn't like the man, it gave him a bad vibe. But his bad vibe got ignored as he looked at the slightly taller boy with ash-brown colored hair and chocolate-colored eyes. He looked older than he did, but Zero smiled being polite and stuck his hand out looking at him with a beautiful smile.

"Hi, I'm Zero." he smiled beautifully making the older boy look at him with a blank face.

"Welcome, and you can call me daddy, dad, papa, anything with that and we will live happily ever after." Kaien wanted to hug the older teen who looked around fourteen maybe thirteen, but he didn't care! His heart soared through the air making him happy to have another son!

"Touch me and you will die," the preteen said glaring at the man who stopped mid step.

"All right, but it's common curtsy that you give your name after someone gives them to you." Kaien smiled making the preteen look at Zero with his blank face.

"I'm Kaito, call me big brother and you might want to sleep with one eye open. My room." Kaito said looking at his stepfather with a bored gaze.

"We can at least be friends," Zero huffed not liking the older teen's attitude, god he sounded just like one of those girls complaining about her stomach.

Kaito just stared at him and Zero rolled his eyes taking him to his room. If Kaito was going to be like this then he will make his own memories, screw his attitude. Zero opened the door and the preteen slightly shoved him back, the small silverette didn't know if it was accidentally or on purpose? He growled and tugged his sleeve making the older teen look down at him with a grimaced.

"If you are going to start acting like a jerk, you better watch it! I may be small, but I can have a lot of energy when it comes to fighting!" Zero glared with his huge lavender eyes making the corners of the older teens lips twitch.

"In your dreams," Kaito ruffled Zero's hair and slightly shoved him out of the room.

"Jerk," Zero said it loud enough for the older teen to hear.

He walked to his room and closed it. He hasn't heard from Kaname in a while, he wished that he were here instead of Kaito and his moody attitude. He looked at the darkening sky seeing the stars shine under the moon, something inside of him flickered and he touched his chest feeling it warm and fuzzy. He closed his eyes feeling sleep come and take over.

**The** next day Zero got up early to cook breakfast, he was in a white button up shirt and jeans, he yawned stretching his hands up showing his flat stomach. He saw Kaito looking at him up and down, Zero blushed and put both hands down, he ignored him and began to take out pans to make some hard over easy eggs for Kaien and scrambled for him. Kaito drank his coffee and kept looking at him unnerved making Zero feel like he was being raped.

"What do you want?" he asked looking at Kaito with a hard gaze.

"Make me poached eggs." Kaito didn't even bother to ask.

"To hell with you," Zero turned around to keep on cooking, he took out bacon and some sausage and put them on the oven. He then grabbed the bread and put them inside the toaster.

"Make me poached eggs, please."

Zero jumped, he turned around to see Kaito standing right behind him. He didn't even notice the older teen get up from the chair. Zero could smell the coffee from the older teen meaning that he was that close to his personal space. Zero looked at him with a blank look, he then slightly shoved him backwards to get him off his bubble. Kaito smirked seeing Zero glare at him, he wanted to pinch those cheeks that looked smooth. Zero then turned around adjusting his apron properly.

"Since you finally asked nicely, I will." Zero said seeing Kaito still behind him.

"Thanks," Kaito whispered right next to Zero's ear.

"Get off me!" Zero glared hoping that he will back off.

"Hn," he smirked taking a seat inside the kitchen table.

Not long Kaien bounced inside the kitchen with a good mood─as always. Zero was still cooking and he ignored both idiots inside the kitchen with him. Everything would have been so much better if Kaname was here smiling his way, only the both of them inside the kitchen. Zero put the food on the plates and gave them the food, he didn't realize that he was smiling softly while thinking of Kaname.

"Aw~ my son will make a perfect housewife someday!" Kaien hugged Zero making the teen freeze on the spot.

"Never call me a housewife!" Zero hissed shoving the future chairman away from his personal space.

"But you cook, do all the house work and laundry. Isn't that what a housewife does?" Kaien faked sobbed on Kaito's shoulder.

"If I don't do them then who will?" Zero glared crossing his arms in front of his chest with a spatula in one hand.

**Two **months had passed and Zero was walking to the grocery store. A list on one hand and on the other an umbrella, the news said that it might rain and he didn't want catch a cold. He glared at anything that moved as if it was their fault that he was stuck doing the groceries. Kaito went off to god knows where, and Kaien wouldn't shut up about his back hurting. Well maybe if he stopped from falling down his bed while sleeping then it would have been much better. Zero sighed and entered the store not realizing that the night was getting darker and darker by the minute thanks to the rain clouds.

He was out of the store when it was raining, Zero sighed glad that he wasn't carrying huge bags. He opened his umbrella and walked out of the store towards his home. He watched people run as if the rain was acid, he snorted when high school girls screamed about their hair and make-up. He ignore them and kept walking down the deserted street ignoring a bad feeling he had. Something moved from the corner of his eye and he quickly turned to see nothing. He heard birds chirp and got out of the trees as if something bad was about to happen like in the movies. He froze when a hand slowly trailed from his arm up towards his neck.

Zero turned around forgetting where he was and came face to face with an ugly human, his eyes were wide and small black beady marbles were looking at him with a haunted smile. Zero could have sworn he had seen him before, but where? He felt panic surge him and backed away forgetting his umbrella and bags. His heart pulsed warning him to get out of there, he ran and didn't get too far. The vampire caught him and slammed him to the nearest tree, Zero watched stars bounce around his head before he shook them off. He looked at the hungry face looking at his covered neck. The vampire ripped the light-purple scarf off his slender neck and hissed seeing the beautiful neck for his pleasure to bite.

Zero was frozen, his mind kept playing on that awful night making him not able to call for help. He saw the things mouth close on his slender neck and bit down hard, Zero was in shock, he didn't want this! He closed his eyes remembering when he was four and couldn't do a thing to stop it. But now that he was a little older he could fight. Zero struggled and couldn't get the vampire off him. He felt weak, no, he has to fight it and make Kaname proud, Zero had tears fall down his eyes when the thought of never seeing Kaname struck him. He wanted Kaname to come rescue him, but he was all the way in Europe and by the time he gets here, he will be dried and dead.

"Let him go!" _Bang!_

Zero looked up to see the vampire hiss out before he tore out of Zero's neck and glared at the person who shot him. He let go of Zero and ran off jumping on top of the buildings leaving them with a new-found speed. Kaito tried to go after it, but Zero was loosing footing and fell to the ground. Rain and blood mixed in the cement falling down the sewers. Kaito held Zero close to his body, the rain made his hair stuck to his face, Zero was beyond pale and the wound kept bleeding. He had tears falling down his face, it must have hurt, but wouldn't the pain be horrible?

"Let's go home," Kaito grabbed the bags, umbrella and left the scene with a pale Zero on his arms, his head rested on the older teen's neck making him worry.

They got home and saw Kaien almost faint at the sight of his beloved son. He quickly ushered Kaito out of the room and began to fix Zero up using his medical skills that he had learned while he was still working as a hunter. Once he was finished, Kaien smiled at his work. He then walked out to see Kaito sitting on the floor shaking on the floor, he knew the small hunter helped saved Zero.

"He'll be fine." Kaien smiled patting the older teen's head and moved to bring some orange juice along with some Oreo's for when the boy woke up.

Kaito walked inside the room and saw Zero laying on the bed, he looked extremely pale and so innocent. He watched his chest go up and down slowly, something told him that the boy will be fine, yet─ he was worried. That vampire didn't die after he shot him with an anti-vampire weapon! What was happening? He needed to ask someone about it, but right now Zero needed his attention.

"I promise to be by your side and protect you," Kaito leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Zero slowly grew inside his heart and before he knew it, he was already planted.

**More** months had passed and Kaito began to feel very strange. Every time Zero smiled his way, his heart would beat fast without missing a beat. Even a touch can make him blush, but he would deny that he had any feelings for Zero. Since that rainy day, he promised to be by his side and take care of him. Right now Zero was bouncing up and down with a letter in one hand.

"My what's gotten you in high spirits?" Kaien asked drinking his juice with a newspaper on the other hand.

"I finally got a letter from Kaname after a year and a half!" the thirteen year old smiled while he looked at the letter with that beautiful smile.

"Who the hell is that?" Kaito asked glaring at the letter, he didn't like this feeling that was washing over him.

"He's my best friend! I'm going to my room to read it!" Zero left both people in the kitchen.

"Who's Kaname?" Kaito asked seeing Kaien's soft expression turn to him.

"Well Kaname is someone very close to Zero. Let me start from the start when Kaname first met Zero..."

Kaien had left out about the angel warrior who was found with Zero. He only told the teen about Haruka finding Zero on a star-filled night. Kaito is a hunter and his family is royalty around the hunter society, and if they learn about Zero and the angel─then they will take the boy away and kill him off. Or worse, use him to give them the location, that's why he had quit the association, they were led by the wrong president. A very power-hungry gender-bending man, and he will never forgive him for killing off the King of angles. Then he told him of how close they grew up and promised to never leave each other's side. Kaito didn't like the idea of Zero and Kaname promising to stay by each other's side, he's only allowed to be by the silverette's side. He didn't need a human to be Zero's savior, since he's training to be a hunter─he will be his savior.

**Zero** smiled after he read the letter, Kaname was coming in a couple more months! Finally his promise will be complete! Zero smiled feeling his heart soar to the sky, he didn't know why he is now feeling like butterflies invaded his stomach. He laid on his back and put the letter in front of him rereading the beautiful handwriting that only belonged to the prince. They still haven't caught the hunters that were killing off the vampire kind.

"What does it say? A love confession?" a cold voice spoke making the silverette look at the owner.

"Ass wipe, I don't even know what love is! But he's coming home in less than a year!" Zero sat up and smiled once again making Kaito's heart skip a beat.

"You're still pure, wait a few more months and you might fall for someone who will be worth it," Kaito slowly closed the door and walked towards Zero.

"What are you doing?" Zero backed away making his back hit the wall.

"Maybe the one who you've been looking for is someone very close..." Kaito leaned forward whispering those words in front of Zero's lips.

"I'm not looking for anyone. I'm waiting for Kaname." he smiled not getting what Kaito is about to do. Oh the innocence...

"What if he isn't coming back," Kaito only needed a breath away to touch those lips that belonged to an angel. Not knowing the irony of it.

"Idiot!" Zero head butted him making the older teen's lip split. "Never say that!" Zero shoved him out of his room with force he didn't even know he had and closed the door not coming out for the rest of the day.

**After** that event Zero would glare at Kaito, when Kaito tried to make him mad. Zero began to hate him, bit by bit. Until something unexpected happened that made Zero think over twice. Zero had discovered that Kaito had a soft spot for animals and had a small puppy with him. It looked small, a couple of days old, maybe.

"Come out, I know you're there." Zero jumped when he heard Kaito's soft voice. He was sure that he couldn't have that vocal in him!

"What have you here?" Zero asked looking over Kaito's shoulder.

"It's a pup, I found her mother injured a while ago. She died and I took her in. Wonder if Cross will let us keep her." Kaito said making Zero smile at the pup.

"It's a wolf! A real wolf! Is it a boy or girl?" he asked wanting to hold the pup who squirmed in discomfort, it was scared of them.

"I'm not sure, we'll have to ask the idiot," Kaito said giving it to Zero.

Zero smiled thanking him and held the white wolf in his hands, the wolf quickly took a liking to him and began to lick his cheeks. Zero petted the white fur feeling it soft and warm, he smiled seeing the dark eyes popping out the most in the pure white fur. He smirked when Kaito tried to pet it, it snarled and growled at him. Kaito raised an eyebrow at the growl, but shrugged and lead the way back home.

"Any names yet?" he asked looking at the now happy pup.

"No..." he said looking around the forest.

They walked until they were home and saw their stepfather cooking something. Dang, they just arrived to their death, Kaito swore and Zero paled with eyes wide. Both shared a look and Kaito looked at the wolf who was nuzzling Zero's neck with a happy yip. Zero froze when he saw Kaito's smile, it was beautiful and he looked almost...normal. He shook his head and glared at the ground for finding Kaito's smile beautiful.

"Do you know if Noir will come and teach us anything new?" Zero asked distracting himself from his racing heart. No he is not liking Kaito! No way!

"Actually he'll be taking us to our first mission next weekend." Kaito said trying to remember his teacher.

"Cool," Zero smiled making Kaito look at him with a softening gaze, and Zero missed it while his gaze landed on the pup.

"My children! I have prepared dinner for when you arrive~" Kaien sang with a spin making his frilly apron swirl along with his spin.

"Ah, Cross Zero wants to ask you something." Kaito said shoving Zero to the spotlight making said teen glare at him.

"What is it?" Kaien raised an eyebrow and Zero showed him the pup who was looking at Kaien with disinterest.

"Aw, a pup! A wolf, how cute." Kaien tried to pat it but it began top growl, and the man didn't notice and held it up to eye level.

"Can we keep it! And what is it a boy or girl?" Zero asked looking at Kaien with wide eyes making him look younger than he actually was.

"It's a girl, and she doesn't seem to like me much..." Kaien said handing her to Zero seeing that the pup yipped and licked Zero's cheek.

"She sure likes him," Kaito mumbled.

"I don't know, she was born to be in the wilderness and might take time to costume to our way of style─"

"Please daddy, can we keep her. I promise to feed her, bathe her and take good care of her. Please daddy~" Zero used the magic words that would make Kaien not even think of his answer. He had the man wrapped around his finger, and Zero will take advantage of it.

"Yes my son! He called me daddy! Oh God. I knew this day will come! Keep her as long as you keep calling me daddy." Kaien sobbed holding Zero who tried to struggle out of his grip.

That dinner, which Zero made Kaito distract Kaien with a promise that they'll go to the fair downtown coming next month everything turned out perfect. Kaien praised his son's cooking all the way until both teens were tired of hearing it. Kaito would shut the man up with his cold voice telling him to shut up and he will cry to Zero and tell him that Kaito was being mean to him. Rolling his amethyst eyes, he went to bed after he made sure that he didn't have nay homework.

"I'll call you... White Lily. G'night White Lily." Zero said to the pup that was already asleep on a soft pillow right next to him.

* * *

How was it~ Yeah White Lily is a wolf instead of a horse. I said it would be AU and I needed White Lily to be a wolf instead of a horse. You'll see later~ Please review! xD Love you all dearies~


	3. Fun and Surprises

Thank you reviews, faves, alerts and anons~ I love you all and hope I'm not just wasting time with this story. (0.o) Warnings are in chapter 1 and I own nothing! Enjoy~

**Angelic Knight**

**Fun & Surprises**

**"I **hate you all!" Kaito glared at the wolf who was drinking water. The wolf looked at Kaito blankly as if he was no threat and kept drinking her water. Kaito wanted to step on the pup, if it weren't for Zero giving him ugly glares, then he would have done it a long time ago.

"Son don't use such language in this house." Kaien said waving a piece of dumpling in the air.

"Its true, Zero and the mutt are glaring daggers at me because I accidentally stepped on her tail." He apologized many times and the stupid mutt just glared at him and he could have sworn he saw her smirk his way when Zero was glaring at him.

"Her name is White Lily! Stupid Kaito." Zero growled still glaring at the older teen.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kaito threw his hands up in mock making the pup growl at him and Kaien sweat dropped.

"The fair is finally here!" Kaien changed the subject after a couple more minutes of this and someone will end up all bruised and bloodied. It's as if that dog really dislikes them, but Kaien earned her trust because when the children at school he feeds her and takes her out to do her business. That's a start!

"I remember a certain someone promised to go with me." Kaito smirked seeing Zero glare at him with his wide lavender eyes.

"Whatever," he rolled them, he looked at the excuse for a man for a bit. "Are you coming with us?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have an important meeting about the grand opening of the school." Kaien sighed wishing that he could take his lovely children to the fair.

"Can't we go when you're done?" Zero looked at him with wide eyes not wanting to go with only Kaito.

"Well~" Kaien hugged the innocent child making Kaito glare.

"We're going,"

**The** day to go to the fair finally arrived, and Zero walked along with White Lily next to him barking and jumping happily. Zero has seen them and it still amazed him with the colorful cotton candy, caramel apples, popcorn, games and such. Kaito looked bored, he looked around trying his hardest to ignore a certain 'adult' that squealed like a fan girl. Zero stopped to see the merry-go-round, he saw the pretty colorful animals and the white horse caught his attention, he's never been on that ride before. Kaien caught his expression and smiled warmly, he grabbed Zero's hand and dragged the silverette.

"Kid, that puppy must be on a leash, or inside a purse if you want it here." Kaito turned around and saw an older woman with long hair tied behind her, her light-brown eyes were looking at the pup next to him.

"Whatever." Kaito picked the pup up and followed his strange family.

"Come on Kaito! You get the purple hippo~" Kain said on top of a rabbit and Zero was on top of the white horse. Many people were giving them strange looks and Kaito blushed not knowing what to do. But still went inside and blushed upon hearing the little kids whispering things about them.

"Uh," Zero gave him that look saying that if he suffers, then so will Kaito. He sighed with a light blush and got on top of the hippo with a tutu around her waist.

Zero gasped when the ride began to start. They began to move, he saw Kaito and Kaien go up while he went down, and then they went down while he went up. His tummy felt slightly ticklish and he couldn't help but smile. Never in his life has he seen this before. Sure the kids in school would talk about the fair, and Zero was never interested in it until of course today. He'll make sure to come here when the fair is here.

"What next!" Kaien said excitedly while he held a bag on his shoulder where White Lily stuck her head out to see.

"The roller coaster," Kaito said making Kaien look pale.

"How about you both go and I'll wait here." Kaien smiled clutching to the red bag where White Lily barked at the people. Kids cooed at the pup and said pup would scare them away. Kaito snickered at them, they were the ones who were at the merry-go-round talking about them.

"Let's go," Kaito said taking hold of Zero and they went to the long line.

Zero gulped seeing the roller coaster of doom. It didn't look safe and he could lose his breakfast. He saw some excited older teens around sixteen to eighteen talking about it. It didn't help Zero when one of them said that he lost his lunch during the ride and his pocket change. Zero wondered where he'd been dragged. He must have spaced out because they were already sitting down. He looked at Kaito with wide eyes pleading to him to let him get off while he still had his breakfast inside.

"It's going to be all good. Just try to have fun." Kaito said with a soft voice making Zero sigh and shiver.

He froze when the cart made a loud squeak sound and began to move. He clutched the handle bars tight making his knuckles turn white. He took in deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart a bit, everything was going good so far as the cart was moving slowly. They went up slowly and Zero smiled not knowing that it will soon make him regret. Which is true when Zero looked down and gasped out loud when the cart stopped for a bit, he hoped it broke. But that hope soon vanished when the ride pushed forward and they went down fast making everyone scream while others laughed. Zero didn't know what to do, he was both scared and excited at the rush of wind hitting his face. He looked at Kaito who was one of the people who were laughing as if someone were tickling him.

"Laugh!" he heard the older teen shout.

Zero was still shocked when they reached the bottom and the ride went fast going straight then turned, went around, in loopholes. Something inside his stomach made him feel funny, so he began to laugh along with the other crazy people. The ride went to an end and some of the people looked pale, a little green and others cheered for the ride. Zero noticed that Kaito's hair was sticking out everywhere and he must have looked the same. They went down the stairs to meet Kaien holding a photo in his hand. He showed it to them and they saw themselves on the ride both laughing.

"This will be one of the best memories of my life!" Kaien shouted in excitement putting the picture away.

"Show it to anyone and you'll wake up bald with one eye only." Kaito threaten making Kaien gulp and the pup to growl.

"Where next?" asked the small silverette.

"Well, it's around lunch time. Why don't we eat and then play a few games for a bit until we're ready to go back to the rides." Kaien suggested and Zero nodded looking around to see everyone had a hot dog, fries, pizza and his stomach growled.

They ate, played a few games road more rides until it was time to go home. But Kaito forced Zero to take pictures together and on the second session all three of them took pictures. Zero was tired and Kaien carried him all the way to the car and he fell asleep on the ride to their home.

**"Finally** someone is awake." Zero yawned after Kaito spoke.

"I'm still sleepy," he yawned once again making him look cute, Kaito looked away with a blush decorating his cheeks.

"Kids, today you'll be going to your first hunt! How exciting! We get to go, and we'll teach White Lily a few tricks, she could help out in the future in case of an emergency." Kaien said capping both hands in front of him with a wide smile.

"What do we need!" Zero was wide awake now, and Kaien told them what they needed.

"Do you see that level E, it's going to attack that person who is oblivious of its presence." Noir, an eighteen year old said looking at the E wobbling to the small crying child looking for her mom.

Zero froze and zoomed in to the girl, he remembered his childhood and what had happened. It was similar, but he wasn't crying and the E was drinking from that woman. He saw a pair of white wings tainted in blood, beautiful white like a dove, wings were tainted into a sinful color. Why did is heart tighten all of the sudden? Kaien had told him not to tell Kaito anything of that night, no one must know the true story. Zero wasn't sure why, but Kaien had made him promise of that night. He saw the little girl's wide orbs look at the man as he fell on his knees with a sickening smirk. There was a scream and Zero heard a gun shot and the beast dissolved into dust.

"Nice shot Kaito. Zero, you need to stay more focused. What would happened if the E bit the girl, he will devour her in an instant." Noir scolded the youngest in their group.

"I'm sorry," Zero said looking at the dirt covered floor. White Lily growled making Noir glare at the pup and she hid behind Zero's leg whining.

"It's OK, I'll let you have the next one." Kaito said putting a hand on Zero's small back.

Zero didn't say a thing nor looked at him. Kaien was about to say something when the wolf walked a few feet away from them looked up and howl to the dark sky. Not long before there were many Level Es surrounding them, White Lily ran towards Zero and scratched his feet. He picked her up and placed her inside his jacket holding his gun to his side, he looked at the E's eyes all crazed and they were gone.

"Stay behind me kids," Kaien said standing in front of the teens.

"No, this might be what they need. Send them to battle." Noir hissed glaring at Kaien.

"This is their first real fight, think about it. They are just kids and this is too much for them." Kaien tried to knock some sense to the young adult.

"No, Kaito. Take care of them." Noir shoved Kaito who almost landed on his hands and knees. He held the gun and shot the first E.

"Now, your turn." he shoved Zero making him almost trip.

Zero looked at the E's frozen solid, he remembered that night. And right now there were stars decorating the sky, Zero froze when the level E was running towards him. Everyone froze and they looked at Zero firing just before the E could scratch him. Kaito looked at Zero's widened eyes, his eyes held a flicker of emotion, and he could have sworn that he saw a glow behind him. Zero was breathing hard looking at the dust on the ground. No one said anything because the Es were still going after them.

That night Zero went to bed after he took a long and hot shower to get all that grime off his lithe body. He held White Lily close to his body and fell asleep, remembering a certain prince.

"Kaname..."

**"Zero..."**

A certain prince spoke. It had been more than two years when he has last seen his angel. His dark gaze looked out the window in the dark sky full of many stars and the huge full moon. He sighed, he was finally returning home, he was glad that he next day was Saturday and they will finally start school on Tuesday. Monday was the opening ceremony and everyone will get their schedules along with their uniforms rooms. He smiled looking at an old photo of himself with a smiling Zero hugging him on the side.

"Big brother! Aren't you happy that we get to see Zero!" his little sister, Yuki Kuran, said sitting on the couch.

"It has been too long. I promised him that I would see him soon, but if it weren't for the trap on the plane, then we would have been back home a long time ago." Kaname brushed a couple of bangs off his sharp, handsome face.

"Well, I'm sure he'll like to see you again." Yuki smiled pulling out an envelope to her brother and gave it to him.

Kaname took it and opened it seeing that they were needed back at home ASAP. He read Kaien's wonderful letter, he was glad that Kaien had written to him and to Zero. He smiled when Zero began to write to him and that he had made memories so they could share along with Yuki and Kaito. He wondered who was Kaito and asked the headmaster. Kaien had adopted him a couple of months after he left. He wasn't to happy that the older boy had shown to be over protective for his silverette angel. Nor he felt too comfortable when he learned that Kaito was a hunter.

"Is someone jealous?" Yuki smiled seeing a deep frown on Kaname's handsome face.

"Wasn't mother looking for you?" Kaname asked making her flinch and sweat drop.

"Ahaha─gotta run!" and she left out of his room.

Kaname laid on the love seat and looked up as the moon hit his features making him look mysteriously handsome. He put the back of his wrist on top of his forehead and smiled thinking of a certain silverette. He hoped that Zero had matured a bit, since Kaien had written to him that he was getting better at defending himself and killing the Es. He got the wine and sipped it a bit while he stood up at the same time, he wondered how Zero looked like right now? Probably strong, handsome, tall, a true warrior like the ones all ripped and buff.

**"You're** getting better," Kaito said in his deep masculine voice that now belonged to a sixteen year old.

"I'm still going to beat you," Zero smirked looking at Bloody Rose that Kaien had given him while Kaito held Crimson Oblivion another gun just like Bloody Rose, but a darker shade.

"In your dreams," Kaito shouted annoyed, it was true that Zero was getting better at his aims and killings making Noir proud. He kept getting a sick feeling when their teacher would look at Zero in a way. He couldn't pin point what, but it wasn't a good feeling.

"Woof!"

"White Lily," Zero smiled hugging the now big wolf. Her fur was so white that she would get lost in the pure white soft snow if she closed her eyes. She now stood high her head almost touching Zero's ribs, and Zero really did kept his promise to take care of her. He knelt and hugged her as she nuzzled him with a few licks.

"There you are girl, I was just about to come get you both. I have a huge surprise for you~" Kaien bounced.

"What is it?" ever since Kaien had gotten him a surprise, let's just say that Zero burnt the surprise. It was a frilly pink apron with bows all over and glitter, the glitter was an added bonus after the headmaster bought it. Zero swore when he burnt the offending garment. And he refused to receive more surprises from the man. Zero felt both the dog and Kaito stiffen, he looked behind to see Kaito was now next to him almost blocking him from Kaien's view and White Lily was growling. Was it something horrible than last time?

"Hello Zero,"

Said teen looked up when he heard that suave voice that had matured over the years. His eyes widened when his lavender eyes met russet colored eyes. He gasped, the other guy had long wavy dark-brown hair that reach the back of his neck, light skin that was blemish free, and the same smile that he will never forget even if fifty years had passed. Right in front of him was none other than Kaname Kuran in all his handsome glory.

"K─Kaname."

* * *

Lalala~ I hope this was good! Thank you reviews, I love you all along with follows and faves. Review and see you all next time! (OwO)


End file.
